jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Do As Infinity
Do As Infinity is a Japanese pop-rock group, under Avex Trax. Members Current Members * Van Tomiko (伴都美子) - Vocalist * Owatari Ryo (大渡亮) - Guitarist Former Members * Nagao Dai (長尾大) - Guitarist (1999-2005) Discography Albums= Studio Albums * 2000.03.23 BREAK OF DAWN * 2001.02.21 NEW WORLD * 2001.09.19 DEEP FOREST * 2002.12.26 TRUE SONG * 2003.11.23 GATES OF HEAVEN * 2005.02.16 NEED YOUR LOVE * 2009.09.30 ETERNAL FLAME * 2011.01.19 EIGHT * 2012.02.15 TIME MACHINE * 2012.10.10 Do As Infinity X * 2015.02.25 BRAND NEW DAYS * 2018.02.28 ALIVE Rearrangement Albums * 2019.06.05 Lounge Best Albums * 2002.03.20 Do The Best * 2004.09.23 Do The B-Side * 2005.09.28 Do The A-Side * 2006.03.15 Do the Best "Great Supporters Collection" * 2014.01.01 The Best of Do As Infinity * 2016.02.24 2 of Us (RED)-14 Re:SINGLES- * 2016.02.24 2 of Us (BLUE)-14 Re:SINGLES- * 2019.02.27 Do The B-side 2 Digital Best Albums * 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆Do As Infinity 2013 SUMMER BEST 6 * 2015.10.14 Winter Ballad COLLECTION * 2015.08.12 Anime and Game COLLECTION Instrumental Best Albums * 2006.03.15 Do As Infinity Instrumental Collection "MINUS V" Live Albums * 2003.03.12 Do The Live * 2004.03.31 Do As Infinity LIVE IN JAPAN * 2006.03.15 Do As Infinity -Final- * 2014.03.13 Do As Infinity 14th Anniversary ~Dive At It Limited Live 2013~ * 2014.10.13 DAI 15th USB * 2016.02.24 Do As Infinity 16th Anniversary ~October's Garden~ Digital Live Albums * 2016.10.05 Do As Infinity Acoustic Tour 2016 -2 of Us- * 2008.12.24 Do As Infinity Free LIVE -FREE SOUL! FREE SPIRITS!- * 2010.03.31 Do As Infinity 10th Anniversary in Nippon Budokan (LIVE Sound Edition) Digital Instrumental Albums * 2016.03.23 2 of Us (RED)-14 Re:SINGLES- "MINUS V" * 2016.03.23 2 of Us (BLUE) -14 Re:SINGLES- "MINUS V" Box Sets * 2006.03.15 Do The Box |-| Singles= Singles * 1999.09.29 Tangerine Dream * 1999.12.08 Heart * 2000.01.26 Oasis * 2000.02.23 Yesterday & Today * 2000.11.04 rumble fish * 2000.11.29 We are * 2001.01.24 Desire * 2001.04.25 Tooku Made (遠くまで) * 2001.05.30 Week! * 2001.06.27 Fukai Mori (深い森) * 2001.09.05 Boukenshatachi (冒険者たち) * 2002.02.27 Hi no Ataru Sakamichi (陽のあたる坂道) * 2002.07.31 under the sun / under the moon * 2002.10.30 Shinjitsu no Uta (真実の詩) * 2003.06.11 Mahou no Kotoba ~Would You Marry Me?~ (魔法の言葉 〜Would you marry me?〜) * 2003.09.25 Honjitsu wa Seiten Nari (本日ハ晴天ナリ) * 2003.11.06 Hiiragi (柊) * 2004.12.15 Rakuen (楽園) * 2005.01.19 For the future * 2005.07.27 TAO * 2009.06.17 ∞1 * 2010.01.20 Kimi ga Inai Mirai (君がいない未来) * 2010.06.16 ∞2 * 2010.09.29 JIDAISHIN * 2011.07.27 Chikai (誓い) * 2011.09.07 Ariadne no Ito (アリアドネの糸) * 2011.11.16 Tasogare (黄昏) * 2014.12.10 Mysterious Magic * 2017.06.28 Alive / Iron Hornet (ハレルヤ/エレジー) * 2017.09.27 To Know You * 2017.12.06 Keshin no Juu (化身の獣) Digital Singles * 2008.11.25 Tooku Made (Fukkatsu LIVE 2008 ver.) * 2014.03.19 tales of * 2014.11.04 Mysterious Magic (TV size) * 2015.10.21 Fukai Mori (2 of Us) * 2015.10.28 Tooku Made (2 of Us) * 2015.11.04 Honjitsu wa Seiten Nari (2 of Us) * 2015.11.11 Desire (2 of Us) * 2015.11.18 Week! (2 of Us) * 2015.11.25 Mahou no Kotoba ~Would you marry me?~ (2 of Us) * 2015.12.02 under the sun (2 of Us) * 2015.12.09 Shinjitsu no Uta (2 of Us) * 2015.12.16 We are. (2 of Us) * 2015.12.23 Oasis (2 of Us) * 2015.12.30 Yesterday & Today (2 of Us) * 2016.01.06 For the future (2 of Us) * 2016.01.13 Rakuen (2 of Us) * 2016.01.20 Hiiragi (2 of Us) * 2016.01.27 Bokuenshatachi (2 of Us) * 2016.02.03 Hi no Ataru Sakamichi (2 of Us) * 2017.10.11 Keshin no Juu -TV Anime "Juuni Taisen" ED ver.- External Links *Website *Twitter *Facebook *Youtube *Instagram Category:Bands Category:Co-ed Bands Category:J-Pop Category:J-Rock Category:1999 Debuts Category:1999 Band Formations Category:3 Member Band Formations Category:2 Member Band Category:2005 Disbanded Category:2008 Comebacks